They Never Believed
by kairi lexis
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other all their lives and everyone can see their feelings but them. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, to my dismay, nor do I take responsibility for the creation of the song "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift or the portion of the song "Don't Ever Let It End" by Nickelback that I had used.

A car pulled into the driveway of the Higurashi shrine. Seven year old, Kagome and nine year old, Inuyasha, looked down from their tree house, water balloons in hand. Reno, Kagome's dad and Inutaisho, Inuyasha's dad, got out of the car. They walked past the tree house, unaware of the water assasins. "Ready." Inuyasha whispered.

"Aim." Kagome added.

"Fire!" they yelled together and hurled the water balloons at the two men. The children laughed at their soaked fathers.

"Nice one, guys. Sorry, but Kagome, I bet mommy has dinner waiting. C'mon, let's go get washed up and later you can come back out." Reno called. Kagome sighed.

"Same for you, son. You know how your mother is about dirt covered inu's at the table." Inutaisho joked.

"Fine." Inuyasha sighed and jumped out of the window as Kagome climbed down the ladder. They both reached the ground and turned to each other. "Its a new moon tonight. Are you gonna come out and sit with me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course." she said. He gave her a fanged grin.

"If you don't, I'll beat you up." he teased.

"And what makes you think you can?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm bigger than you." he replied, matter-of-factly.

"You wouldn't." she said. Reno and Inutaisho picked up their kids.

"Reno, I wouldn't be surprised if these two grow up and fall in love." Inutaisho laughed.

"Ewww! That's gross! She's a girl!" Inuyasha complained.

"What's wrong with that?" Kagome exclaimed and Inuyasha froze.

"Uh...um...Nothing." he said. Inutaisho was fighting back laughter when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, hun." There was a pause. "Okay, well, we're outside now and we've got the kids. We'll be there in a sec. Love ya." he said and hung up. "C'mon, Reno. We're all eating at my house."

"Alright. Let's go, Kagome." Reno said and they all left to Inutaisho's house. When they got in, the kids immediatly ran upstairs.

"You have ten minutes before dinner so be sure to wash up!" Izayoi called to them. Inutaisho kissed her and Reno kissed his wife, Shizuka. Upstairs, Inuyasha and Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's room.

"Sessh, come play with us!" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru raised his head off of his pillow a bit.

"Why would I?" Kagome begged as sweetly as she could. Inuyasha snorted a laugh because she wasn't all that sweet, but some how she had Sesshomaru wrapped around her finger. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Alright. What'd you want to play?" he asked. Sesshomaru was about nineteen, and highly detested playing with his younger half-brother and his friends, but they kept him busy. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"Slay the demon!" the yelled and jumped on Sesshomaru. He laughed when Kagome picked up a pencil and started to jab him with the eraser. Sesshomaru picked both of them up by their shirts and started walking downstairs with them.

"If you aren't careful, we'll be having you for dinner." he said and Kagome stopped squirming. She started crying and Inuyasha immediatly got furious.

"What's wrong with you?" he yelled and punched Sesshomaru's arm hard enough to make him let go. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and sat on the stairs with her. "It's alright, Kagome. Sessh isn't gonna hurt you. Trust me." he whispered to her.

"What's going on?" Shizuka asked when she saw her daughter crying.

"Sessh scared her but she should be alright." Inuyasha explained.

"Well, when she's ready, can you bring her to the table?" Shizuka asked with a smile. He nodded, and stood infront of Kagome as Shizuka and Sesshomaru went into the dinning room.

"C'mon. Let's go get cleaned up." he said and extended his hand with a smile. She nodded and took his hand. He lead her to the bathroom and to the sink, where he took a rag off of the counter and wet it. He wiped the tear marks away from her face. Then, took on of her hands in his and started to clean her hand. She looked at him.

"Thank you." she said. He blushed and looked at her, trying to seem brave.

"You're welcome." he said and she saw his eyes sparkle like pretty lights. Once they had both cleaned up, they went downstairs. When they got to the dinning room, Reno and Inutaisho were talking about sales for the business they ran together. Izayoi and Shizuka were in deep conversation about where to find the best produce. Sesshomaru was texting and baby Sota was asleep in his high-chair with spaghetti in his hair. The only one who touched their plate was Sota. They sat down and everyone stopped talking. Inutaisho said grace and they started talking again. "Ugh! Spaghetti! Gross!" Inuyasha complained.

"Just eat it. Its good for you." Kagome said and handed him his fork. He took it and pouted but started eating.

"See, Reno? What'd I tell ya? In aboout thirteen years, we're gonna be seeing this pretty little girl dressed in white walking down the aisle to him." Inutaisho laughed.

"Yep, not long now." Reno added. Shizuka and Izayoi smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Oh my, my, my." they said in unison. After dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome ran outside. The sun was setting.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He looked at her.

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"What were you thinking when our daddies said we would get married?" she asked. He blushed and looked at what was left of the sun on the horizon of the city.

"I don't know. I shouldn't be thinking about that yet. I'm only nine and you're only seven. Maybe, like my dad said, in the future, but thats still a maybe." he said, defensively.

"Oh." she said.

"Besides, how can you think of falling in love if you haven't kissed anyone?" he mumbled. She smiled.

"I dare you to kiss me." she said. He jumped up.

"What? You're not serious." he said. She nodded. "Fine." he said and leaned toward her. She ran when he tried. "What the?"

"You were actually going to do it?" she exclaimed from about five feet away.

"You dared me to!" he yelled. She turned away and folded her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think you'd actually try it." she replied and he sighed.

"Ok. No more jokes. The sun is almost gone." he said and she sat back down beside him. They watched the sun set and Inuyasha lose all of his demonic powers. (A/N: I don't have an obsession with his human form or anything. It was just suggested to me.)

Kagome was walking down the hall with her friend, Sango. She opened her locker. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" Sango asked. Kagome paused. She really didn't know. Suddenly, her locker door shut and she jumped. She got read to yell at the culprit but stopped when she realized it was Inuyasha.

"That's exactly what I was gonna ask her." he said with a smile.

"And why would you want to know?" Kagome asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He blushed. He thought he could do it cooly and without hesitation, but her eyes made him freeze.

"Well, since I was in Kyoto during your birthday last weekend, I thought i'd make it up to you." he said.

"Really? What'd you have in mind?" she asked.

"A...date. I got two tickets to you favorite band's next concert on Saturday, then to the biggest game of the season on Sunday. I know you like soccer. Then, I was thinking about going to the coffe shop and teasing the cops with donuts." he replied. Kagome and Sango giggled.

"I'd love to go with you." Kagome said and the bell rang.

"Cool. I'll see you later." he told her, kissing her head and leaving to class. The day went by fast and before they knew it, Saturday had come. A knock came to Kagome's front door.

"I got it!" Sota called. He was ten years old. He opened the door and Inuyasha stood on the porch wearing a black tank top and a ripped pair of jeans. In short, he looked hot. "Kagome! Inuyasha is here!" Sota yelled. He let Inuyasha in. Moments later, Kagome came down the stairs in a black concert T-shirt and skinny jeans with a hole in the knee.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out with Inuyasha." she called and left. They jumped into Inuyasha's truck and went to the concert. They sang every song and Kagome even got the lead singer's autograph. Inuyasha wasn't all to happy that it was a guy. After the concert, he took her out by a creek. "Inuyasha, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"A picnic." he said, taking a cooler out of his truckbed. She laughed.

"It's two in the morning and look at what your truck did to the creekbed!" she said. He looked at his truck. It's tires were about three to four inches into the ground.

"Oh well. Let's eat." he said. They ate and joked around.

"So, what's the real reason you're doing all of this?" she asked.

"I'll tell you tomarrow." he answered. She threw a grape at him and it hit his small dog ear, causing it to twitch.

"Alright. That's it." he said. H lunged across the food and started to tickle her.

"Ok...Stop...Stop...Surrender." she said between laughs. He stopped. They talked for about twenty minutes and then left. When they got home, because he only lived down the block, he walked her to her door.

"I'll pick you up at eleven. The game starts at twelve." he said,and knelt down to kiss her hand. It's been an ongoing joke since Inuyasha and Kagome played Romeo and Juliet. "Til' tomarrow." Then he left.

The next day, they left to the game. Their seats were so close, they were almost on the field. "How'd you get seats like these?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku." Inuyasha answered, plainly.

"Oh." Suddenly, an announcer declared:

"Please turn your attention to the jumbotron for the half time, audience-interactive show." So everyone obeyed. They teased few people but then came the kissing- cam. It showed a few people and then stopped on Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha looked at her. He put his hand on the base of her neck, turned her to look at him, and pressed his lips to hers. He was somewhat surprised when she kissed back. The crowd roared.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. "This is why I'm doing all this." he said. She smiled.

"Well, it's the best birthday gift ever." she said and kissed him again. The new became big news at school the whole week.

(friday)

"Hey, Kagome." Koga said, standing by Kagome's locker as she was getting her books for her next class.

"Go away, Koga." she said.

"I heard about you and that mutt..."

"He's not a mutt! So, you'd better shut your..." he pushed her into her locker door and the handle hit her back. "Ah!" she yelped.

"You little..." Koga started but got tapped on the shoulder. "What?" When he turned around, INuyasha punched his stomach.

"Don't touch my girlfriend again, Wolf Cub." Inuyasha threatened, taking Kagome's hand and walking her to the nurse.

(Later)

Koga stood alone in the gym. The door opened and he turned his attention to the young woman who walked in. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Break up Inuyasha and Kagome, any way you see fit." he said, handing her a bunch of money. She nodded.

Inuyasha had just climbed out of his shower and got dressed. When he walked into the living room, it was quiet. Inutaisho was at work with Reno, Izayoi was shopping and Sesshomaru moved out. Kagome would be coming over soon so he had to get ready. He turned to walk back to his room, but stopped when he saw a woman standing in the foyer. "Who are you? What do you want and how the hell did you get in here?" he asked. Her eyes shifted from him to the door. She walked up and randomly kissed him, giving him no time to react before Kagome opened the front door.

"Inuyasha, are you ready to..." she froze. He immediatly pushed away. Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, it's not what you think. I don't know her. She just..." he said, trying to touch her hand but she jerked her arm away.

"Don't." she sounded almost hoarse. She left and ran home. He ran after her.

Kagome!" he said and landed in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Let me go!" she screamed, the tears now making paths down her cheeks.

"Kagome, why won't you listen. I'm sorry you saw that but I didn't do that. She did. Why would I hurt you like that?" he said.

"I don't know but appearently you did!" she screamed, and ran into her house. Inuyasha sat in her yard, staring at her window. He stayed there all night. In the morning, Kagome opened her window. "How long have you been out there?" she asked.

"All night."

"Why?"

"To prove that it wasn't my doing. To prove how much I don't want to lose you. How much I love you." he said. She smiled.

"I guess I can forget it happened." she said. He smiled, and jumped into her room. He instantly wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"You're a way better kisser, anyway." he said. She giggled. They spent all day together. A few years had gone and come around, and Inuyasha and Kagome where at the creek having a picnic.

"The creek looks beautiful." she said.

"So do you." he said, and sighed. "And I don't want anybody to talk your beauty from me." He pulled a small box out of his pocket, got down on one knee and opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring. "Kagome, will you marry me?" She smiled.

"Yes!" She said and kissed him. "Ilove you."

"I love you, too. he said. They had an amazing wedding. The whole town went to it and Izayoi and Shizuka cried. Now, Inuyasha and Kagome get to live happily ever after. (cliche) XP


End file.
